1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an active matrix display apparatus having pixels each including a light-emitting device, and to a method for making the active matrix display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, increasing efforts have been made to develop flat self-emission display apparatuses in which organic electroluminescent (EL) devices are used as light-emitting devices. An organic EL device is a device using a phenomenon in which an organic thin film emits light when an electric field is applied thereto. The organic EL device, which is driven by the application of a voltage of 10 V or less, is a low power consumption device. At the same time, since the organic EL device, which is a self-emission device capable of emitting light by itself, requires no illuminating unit, it is easy to produce an organic EL device that is thin and lightweight. Additionally, since the response speed of the organic EL device is as very high as several microseconds (μs), it is possible to prevent an afterimage from appearing when a moving image is displayed.
Of flat self-emission display apparatuses with pixels each including an organic EL device, active matrix display apparatuses in which thin-film transistors (TFTs) are formed as drive devices in each pixel in an integrated manner have been particularly actively developed. For example, flat self-emission display apparatuses of active matrix type are described in the following documents: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publications Nos. 2003-255856, 2003-271095, 2004-133240, 2004-029791, 2004-093682, and 2005-166687.
An active matrix display apparatus of related art includes a substrate having wiring lines including signal lines arranged in columns, scanning lines arranged in rows, and predetermined power supply lines; and a matrix of pixels, each pixel being disposed at an intersection between a signal line and a scanning line. The wiring lines are formed by patterning a conductor film. Each pixel includes active devices (for example, TFTs) and a light-emitting device (for example, an organic EL device) which are connected to the wiring lines. The pixel operates in response to a control signal supplied from a scanning line. According to a video signal supplied from a signal line, the pixel causes a drive current supplied from a power supply line to flow through the light-emitting device.